Never let another man have you
by Tracey4t
Summary: An alternet version of epiode 6 of the anime, How far would Tsubaki have gone if Azusa hadn't shown up and stopped him? And how far would Ema had let him?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM

"...I'll never let another man have you,"

And with that said Tsubaki pressed his lips against Ema's in a deep kiss. Ema was in almost complete shock over what had just happened. First Tsubaki forcing her down on the couch, his declaration of love and now this kiss. In a way it felt different from the kiss he had given her on that day the two had gone on his so called condolence walk. It was much more forceful and deep, as if he was attempting to take away her breath. Slowly though the shock seemed to wear off of her as she loosen her grip on Tsubaki's shirt and let herself indulge a little in the kiss.

She even managed to give off a moan as the two of them continued on. All too suddenly Tsubaki pulled away. Ema opened her eyes to see if maybe it was all over. However instead Tsubaki moved his face closer to her neck and stated leaving soft kisses all the way down. Ema was able to shift her eyes down to see he was moving closer towards her chest.

"Tsubaki," she finally spoke up. Tsbuaki stopped just before he could make it any closer to her breasts.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Well," Ema didn't know how to respond mostly that she was still feeling torn over al of this and she also didn't want to risk hurting Tsubaki's feelings.

"It's just, this, are you sure you want to be doing this right here, in open where anyone can walk in on us?" That was the best answer she could come up with at the moment on the spot. Tsubaki looked like he was seriously thinking about what she just said.

"You're right," he said as he managed to get up from the couch. Ema actually let loose a sigh of relief, thinking she might actually be in the clear. However that hope was soon dashed when Tsubaki surprised her by grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"Lets go upstairs," he said before kissing her again. He held her arm in a firm grip as he led her to elevator.

The two road in silence. Tsubaki did his best to keep a firm grip on Ema's arm. Ema looked up at them as they rode. His face at first looked serious but looked down at her wit a smile on his face. Ema wasn't sure if he was smiling to make her feel more at ease or because he was thinking of what was most likely about to go down. Her own heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound of the elevator dingging and the doors open. Tsubaki pulled her out still holding onto her arm and leading her down the otherwise dark hallway towards his room. He opened it and practically shoved Ema in before following in and shutting the door as softy as he could.

"Tsubaki," said Ema as he waked up to her, "Are you, are you sure about this?"

Tsubaki clamped his hands down onto her arms.

"I will do whatever it takes to make you mine. I can't stand the idea of any other man having you. If this is what it takes then so be it. For m there is no other in the girl for me." He then pressed a kiss down on he lips once again pulling her as close as h could to her.

Ema could feel the slight movement of their bodies as Tsubaki started slowly moving the two of them further into the room. All too soon Ema could fee her leg hit something before bending her knees to sit o whatever it was she had hit She could only assume it was Tsubaki's bed.

Tsubaki pulled away and looked at Ema straight in the eye.

"It's going to be okay I promise. I can only assume this will be your first time?" he asked rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Uh yes," said Ema. Tsbuaki smirked.

"Well, then I'll have to make sure it's the best you've ever enjoyed," he said. He moved in closer and kissed her again. He pushed hard against her until Ema felt her body on the soft mattress of the bed.

Over the next few minutes that Ema could remember, all she and Tsubaki did was kiss. They varied from little peck to long and passionate. Soon however Tsubaki continued from where he had started downstairs as his kisses moved down to her neck once again.

This time, when he made it to her chest, he moved his hands towards the bottom of her shirt. She started to tug at it, pulling it up over her head, reveling her under shirt.

Ema shivered at both the cold air on her bare arms and the fact that Tsubaki was seeing her in such a state.

Tsubaki seemed to want more as he pulled off the under shirt off in a similar fashion showing her bra.

At this point Ema gasped and tried to cover herself. Tsubaki laughed and gently pulled her arms away.

"That won't matter to me. I intend to see all your body as to offer," he said. He gripped her and pulled her back up to a sitting position. As he did, he managed to crash his lips back on to her. Ema was so surprised by all of the sudden kiss that she barely managed to register the fact that Tsubaki had managed to reach around and un clap her bra.

"Tsubaki!" Ema tried to protest.

"I'm sorry," said Tsubaki, "but for the full experience, You need to be properly dressed for the occasion, or undressed." He managed to gently pull the bra down Ema's arms leaving her chest completely exposed. She gasped and shivered even more.

"Relax," she heard Tsubaki whisper in to her ear before kissing under it, "It'll be just fine I promise." Ema felt herself being pushed back down onto the bed again.

Tsubaki pressed himself closer onto her and stared to glide her hands down over her body including cupping and massaging her breast in a gentle rhythm. It started to make her feel more turned on with this and more accepting. She was actually a bit disappointed when she felt Tsubaki move his hands down to her shorts and tug at them as well.

'Oh god, he's going to see me fully naked soon!' Ema thought. She actually reached down her hand to try to stop him. Tsubaki looked up to her and chuckled.

"It's pointless to resist," he said softy. He distracted her with more kisses to her neck. It work enough for him to manage to pull her shorts and underwear down her legs.

'Oh god!' Ema thought 'That's it isn't it?'

She was distracted by Tsubaki's kisses raining down her down her entire body. In a way it didn't feel fair. Here she was totally exposed and Tsubaki hadn't so much as take off his jacket. Just what was his plans in all of this?

"Tsubaki," she cried, "Tsubaki when are you?"

"When am I what?" asked Tsubaki stopping his kisses.

"When are you going to, you know," Ema tried to speak out but she wasn't sure how to word it so as to not embarrass herself and Tsubaki.

"Oh you want to finally get started huh?" Tsuabki said with a smirk. He stood up and in a complete dramatic fashion somehow managed to strip himself completely of his clothes right before her eyes. Ema was sure if she blinked she would have missed it.

"So be honest, is this not the body of perfection The perfect one for your first time?" he asked in confidence. Ema didn't say anything, but just stared. She had never seen a naked man's body like that before.

"Oh almost forgot," he said moving over to his dresser. Ema sat up to see what he was doing. He pulled out some sort of plastic thing and fiddle with it. Ema was finally realized it was a condom. He moved back over the bed and placed himself over her.

"I don't want to have anything unexpected come up just yet. I don't think you're ready for something like that, and neither am I," he whispered.

"This really happening now," Ema said, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, this is really going to happen," Tsubaki as he managed to kiss her again, "I promise you this will be one of the most enjoyable experiences ever." He kissed her ever so softly making Ema feel more at ease. However that feeling of ease was soon dashed when she felt a sharp pain in between her legs in one of her more body.

She gave off a startled cry as she pushed Tsubaki away. Tsbuaki grabbed at her arm and pinned her back down.

"Calm down," he said in a soft gentle tone, "I'm sorry, I guess I should have warned you that it could hurt a little."

"I don't know if I can handle that," said Ema weakly.

"It'll be fine," Tsubaki, "You just got to relax more and let yourself enjoy it."

"I don't know," said Ema.

"Trust me," Tsuabki assured her before managing to kiss her again and push into her.

Ema wanted to scream out in fear again but Tsubaki's mouth on hers made it impossible. He kept it firmly planted on her as he pushed into her more.

'Oh god, why does this have to hurt so much?' she thought. She decided to try and do what Tsubai suggested and relax more with what was happening. Slowly the pain didn't seem to bother her as much. When Tsubaki pulled away to leave kisses down her body again she didn't scream. Instead she let out a moan.

"Tsubaki," she let lip pass her lips.

Tsubaki gave a sigh of relief.

"I knew you'd be able enjoy me," he said with confidence as he continued to have his way with her.

Ema wasn't sure what she was suppose to expect being her first time but the more she relaxed and let Tsubaki do what he wanted to do the more she learned to enjoy it. It certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Ema was drawn from her thoughts as she felt like she was going to burst. She could also feel Tsubaki pulling out of her. He managed to lay down next to her.

"Tsubaki?" Ema asked.

"Did you enjoy yourself? Are you satisfied?" he asked managing to leave a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes," Ema admitted, "But was all this worth it? Was it worth making me all yours? What about you? What if you ever find another girl you'd want to be with?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Tsubaki. He pulled her close to him and got her to look at him, "For me thers is no other girl. They all might as well not even exist any more." Ema gave off a gasp.

"Really?" she said.

"Or maybe a few could stick around. Can't have some other kind of brut trying to make a move on you now can I?" he asked laughing a little at his own joke. He noticed Ema wasn't laughing.

"Hey don't worry about it alright? Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. You'll feel better once you gotten some rest," he said. He managed to pull some covers up and around the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Ema asked. Tsubaki put a finger to her lips.

"Very much so," he said.

"Hmm," Ema muttered as she closed her eyes and did managed to fall asleep.

Tsubaki smiled at her sleeping from next to him. He rubbed his thumb across his chest.

'No doubt about it now, she's mine. I don't care what anyone else says, no one can ever have her,' he thought as he too fell asleep making sure to hold her close.

* * *

><p>The next morning the two were awoken to the sound of someone knocking at the door..<p>

"Tsubaki, are you in there?" they both heard Azusa from the other side.

"Oh no!" said Ema covering herself. She looked around frantically for her closes.

"Well this is happening a lot quicker than I would have imagined," said Tsubaki.

"What do we do?!" said Ema.

"Don't worry it'll be fine," said Tsubaki as they both watch the door knop turn and slowly open.

"I'm sorry about last night when I promised to practice with you. I fell asleep and...," Azusa stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight of Ema and Tsubaki in bed together with Ema still trying her best to cover herself.

"Oh dear lord you didn't," said Azusa.

"Oh but we did," said Tsubaki pulling the small girl close to him, "She's all mine now, just like I said she would be."

"Oh man," Azusa moaned, "Tell me you didn't force her to anything."

"Of course," said Tsubaki, "Right?"

"Uh no," said Ema quickly.

"Well that makes me feel a little better," said Azusa softly, "But I don't think he'll feel the same way."

"Hmm?"said Ema.

"Who?" said Tsubaki. They could both hear a hissing sound appearing suddenly out of nowhere a hug cr rang out.

"WOLF!"

"Juli!" Ema shouted right as she saw her pet sail across the room and land right on Tsubaki's face.

"I knew one of these days one of you would try your luck with Chi! Now you will die!" Juli shouted knocking Tsubaki back onto the bed. Ema watched in horror not sure what to do, mostly because she didn't want to risk exposing herself to Azusa.

"Hey," he heard Azusa say. Ema looked up and realized he had moved closer to her.

"Are you really okay?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," said Ema, "I'm just fine." A smile crossed her face, "I don't mind belonging to Tsuaki now, as long as he promised to never let another woman have him either."

"Ah," she heard Tsubaki say as he managed to pull Juli off, "Don't worry about that. No woman will ever be able to sink their claws into me the way you have."

"Oh no you don't!" said Juli attacking again.

"Looks like this little guy however may make all these efforts all for not," Azusa as he walked out of the room, "Good luck I suppose the two of you," Ema heard him say.

"Thank you Azusa," said Ema before looking back to Tsubaki and Juli, "I think we're going to need it. Oh well there could be worse things then belonging be Tsubaki's girl. I don't think I'll have any real problem with that personally."

"You mean that?" Tsubaki managed to ask.

"Uh yes," said Ema surprised Tsubaki managed to hear her.

"That's great to hear," said Tsubak, only to get attacked again by Juli.

"Oh Juli," Ema moaned not sure if she could mange to get the squirrel to stop no matter what.


End file.
